


Dancing with ghosts

by LazySundayTales



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayTales/pseuds/LazySundayTales
Summary: Because I'm unsatisfied and a little confused by what has been done- A Berena fix.





	1. Chapter 1

Serena rubbed her face wearily as she walked into work. What she wouldn’t do for a day, or a year, or a lifetime, away from this place. But she had to be the strong one. It was what Bernie would have done, and what Bernie would have wanted. So, squaring her shoulders, coffee cup in hand, Serena made her way onto the ward. Perhaps today life would be calmer. Perhaps today, Cameron would come to work apologetically, head low, and seek reassurance from her, or guidance on how to right the situation. Not that she was entirely sure how to right the situation. Not that she could or would judge how his grief played out, given how she behaved after Eleanor. 

“Ms. Campbell,” One of the new nurses appeared suddenly by her arm and hovered nervously. 

Was it just her, or were the nurses getting increasingly younger? Or perhaps it was just the fact that she herself was getting increasingly older with every wretched second. 

“What?” It was all she could muster, and was said with little emotion.

“I umm..there’s a visitor for you in your office.” 

Serena shut her eyes. Visitors in her office were rarely someone to be celebrated, or someone with good news. “Who is it?”

“Oh.” Was all the nurse offered, clearly having forgotten to ask. “She didn’t say.”

“And you didn’t ask, I presume.” Serena stated. When the foetus of a girl went to reply, Serena held up a hand. “It’s fine. Get back to work.” Perhaps she’d been wrong not to bring a bottle of shiraz hidden in her flask to work today. Trying to set a good example to Cameron, she supposed, not that it seemed to be doing any good. Last she'd seen of him he'd been paralytic on the floor of the bedroom he'd been staying in at her house. Perhaps she could-

“Hello, stranger.”

Serena’s cup fell from her hand as her head shot up, smashing into a million tiny shards as it hit the floor unnoticed.

Berenice Wolfe. In the flesh. And very much alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena stared for so long in silence that Bernie began wringing her hands, her eyes darting from Serena’s face to the shattered cup on the ground. “I umm…I know what we said in the last email was only in jest, but, well…what we had does deserve an anniversary of sorts, even if we’re no longer together. Doesn’t it?”

“W-What?” Was all Serena could get out, her mind whirling with questions, accusations, anger, joy. “What?” Was all she managed again.

This time, Bernie stepped forward, her hand reaching out to touch the brunette’s elbow, but as soon as contact was made Serena rushed from the room, a hand over her mouth. Bernie’s arm fell back uselessly to her side. 

Sitting at the nurses’ desk, Donna lifted her head when she saw Serena flying past, a frown creasing her forehead as she looked towards the office. All that she could see was a shattered keep cup which caused her to get to her feet, grabbing the dustpan and brush to clean up the mess. She’d had so much on her plate recently that Donna wouldn’t be surprised if Serena was ill. 

“Don’t, I’ll do it. It’s my fault.” 

The dustpan was pulled from Donna’s hands, and she was quickly confronted with the vision of one Bernie Wolfe bending down to clean up. “Bernie?! Bernie! What on earth are you doing here?!”

Blonde hair parting, troubled eyes looked back at her. “I was hoping for a bit of happy reunion, but I think perhaps I got something wrong. Again.”

“Bernie!” Donna repeated.

Bernie suddenly found herself enveloped into tight arms, barely able to breathe. “We thought you were dead!”

A honk of a laugh burst forth. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“We were told that, by someone from the army. Your whole family has been told that!” Donna stepped back, holding her ex-colleague at arm’s length. “Bernie, the place you were working was bombed, we were told you were MIA. We’ve had a funeral, a memorial. Where on earth have you BEEN these last two months?”

“Bombed? It wasn’t bombed. That IS where I’ve been! I left two days ago to come here. I emailed everyone a few weeks ago to let them know I wouldn’t be contactable for a while, because there were issues with travelling to find a connection.” Bernie turned away towards the desk, forcing Donna’s hands to drop. “I need to call Cam and Charlotte.”

“I’m not sure who came. Cam spoke to him, and I think Serena did, too. Your old colleague came back, too. Alex, I think her name was?”

“Alex?” Bernie repeated, slamming down the phone when she got a busy signal. “Is Cam working today? I need to find him. No, I should talk to Serena first. Did you see where she went?” Bernie’s hair was sticking out at odd angles after she’d run her hands through it nervously, pacing back and forth from the door to the desk, unable to decide what to do.

Before Donna could respond, an ashen faced Serena appeared at the door, visibly shaking. “B-Bernie?”

Bernie’s pacing stopped so she could look at the woman before her. “I’m so sorry. I don’t understand-“

Her words were cut off as Serena flung herself forward and into Bernie’s arms, sobbing the tears she’d been unable to release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos. I haven't written much recently so I'm aware this probably isn't my best work, but I just needed to get the story idea out. I just find it so odd that Serena doesn't seem that upset about Bernie's death, and that Bernie and Alex were engaged? It doesn't make sense to me. I feel like there were a million more dramatic, thoughtful, well written ways to kill Bernie off, why have they chosen this?


End file.
